


A Lot Like You

by cheolsexual



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, i don't know how to tag my fics, park bros, will probably turn nasty at some point who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolsexual/pseuds/cheolsexual
Summary: Aren't we all unfinished? Don't we all need editing?based off of parts of Rudy Francisco's "A Lot Like You"





	1. Coming Home

**_I. **S** omeone who is more than a temporary solution to the empty side of the bed_ **

 

                Jaehyung hated winter nights. He hated the way the cold seeps through his bedroom window even if they're screwed shut, hated the way he misses classes because he's bundled up so deep into his sheets he barely registers the sound of his alarms, hated how he can't walk his way to school without his fingers practically freezing.

               

                Hated it until someone changed his mind.

               

                That's how they meet. Winter, 2013. A gloomy Wednesday afternoon.

 

                Jaehyung is clumsy and Sungjin is distracted. It wasn't sweet, it wasn't pretty, it wasn't a picture-perfect moment.

Honestly, it was nowhere close. They bump into each other along a snow-covered pavement and Jaehyung falls ass first, Sungjin  losing his balance and scraping his palm on ice when he trips. Neither of them thought they were looking at the person they'd be spending the rest of their life with. They were mostly glaring than looking, really.

                "Sorry about that," Sungjin is still a little unstable when he manages to get up, offering his uninjured hand to the other boy still on the ground.

                "It's alright," He figures he could keep the cursing in the back of his head cause this guy seems pretty nice and  Jaehyung finds himself taking the outstretched hand to pull himself to his feet.

                "You alright? There's a little... blood," Jaehyung notices the red stain on the other boy's sleeve.

                "Huh? Oh. Yeah, it's just a little scratch, nothing major."

                 Jaehyung doesn't buy it, though, insists he'd buy the stranger some disinfectant and bandages for wound. He tries to convince himself he's doing this because the injury was partly his fault, but his brain helpfully adds that the guy’s really cute and his voice sounds a little like his recent wet dream.

 

                They have no idea how close to home they're getting.

 

                "Sungjin. It's Sungjin right?" Jaehyung asks, his hands wrapped around a cup of matcha latte, while his new-found acquaintance pokes at his waffles. How they ended up in Jaehyung's favorite cafe, cozied up on beanbags with soft smiles and

warmed hearts, they're equally unsure. But neither of them was about to complain. "What do you do?"

                With a quiet hum and a quirk of his lips, Sungjin responds, "I'm a freelance photographer. But I play in small bars when I find the time." The interest is evident in Jaehyung's eyes and he takes a quick glance at the sling bag Sungjin has carefully laid next to him, noticing the tripod sticking out from the corner of it.

                "A photographer and a musician? Out there stealing girls' hearts, I suppose." Jaehyung jokes, biting back the urge to say _and mine_ when Sungjin flashes him the sweetest of smiles.

                "Nah. Just doing what I can to get by." With a shy smile, Sungjin returns the question, "What about you? What keeps a Park Jaehyung busy? "

                "Nothing. I make song covers when I get bored," Jae pauses to take a sip of his latte and he notes the curious raise of Sungjin's eyebrow. "I just left my former job as a social media director in this start up company cause the work place started to feel a little too toxic for my liking so," The other boy nods, understanding what Jaehyung's words meant before he even finishes.

 

                Their conversations stretch, like pizza dough, moulding and forming into something better. Sungjin draws out a laugh  from Jaehyung and he finds himself drowning in the sound of it, lighting up a little spark in his heart. Jaehyung's stories make Sungjin smile and he wants to keep talking, wants to keep that smile on the other boy's lips.

               

                Most Wednesdays are just short stories or meaningless phrases, but this Wednesday was different.

               

                Sungjin walks Jaehyung home that night, sending him off with a promise of, "The milkshakes there are to die for," and, "I'll see you Friday."

               

                This Wednesday was a chapter.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**II. Aren't we all unfinished, don't we all need editing**_

                "Jae, relax," Sungjin has a hand on Jaehyung's shoulder, his fingers digging into sweater-clothed skin in attempts of  reassurance. “I’ll order us chicken and beer.”

He receives a sigh in response, assuming that's the closest to a coherent response he's going to get from the older boy considering his state at the moment.

                "They didn't even let me finish, Jin. What did I do wrong? Was i speaking too fast? Was I slurring?" Jaehyung's mostly saying the last few words to himself, his face scrunched up in a mixture of frustration and anger and a whole lot of sadness.

                "It's your first try-out, man," Sungjin takes the space next to him on their worn out couch, tossing his phone aside once he's finished placing their orders in. "But believe me when I say, they don't know what they're missing."

 

                They've been friends for a little over a year now and Sungjin asked Jaehyung if he wanted to move in to save them both some money on their rent. It was a good idea for the both of them cause their expenses were cut in half and Jaehyung feels a lot less lonely when Sungjin's singing in the shower wakes him up in the morning. Jaehyung is never lonely when Sungjin is around.

 

                "Yeah. I'm gonna show them that giving me up was a mistake," Jaehyung agrees and lets himself fall onto Sungjin's lap, curling in on himself as he hugs a throw pillow to his chest. The radio DJ try outs early that morning didn't turn out very well and Jaehyung's nerves got the best of him but he tried to ask for a second run, begged for it even, but they just said "Thank you for coming on today," before calling in the next kid. He comes home to Sungjin crying, shoulders slump and eyes still swollen.

                "You're a hit waiting to happen, buddy." Sungjin always knows what to say and how to say it. He curls gentle fingers into Jaehyung's hair casually, almost as causally as he eases himself into the empty cracks in Jaehyung's life, squeezing himself past cracks in Jaehyung's well crafted cover ups. Jaehyung lets Sungjin fill in the gaps, rewrite the sentences he uses to describe himself, edit out the pain, the self doubt, the insecurity. He lets Sungjin add in the good things, the smiles, the color, the breath he’s lost when he’s fallen too deep. He breathes better now, lets himself melt under the careful touches of his room mate's hands in his hair.

 

                By the time another tryout opportunity rolls in, Sungjin's right there, hands on and completely willing to help Jaehyung practice. He spends days on end listening to Jaehyung talk, about a song or about a new artist or about the upcoming music awards, pointing out where he trails off and where he needs to slow down. Sungjin fixes the way he enunciates a couple of words, fixes the way he rambles when he gets a little too excited, fixes the way he shakes in fear when he remembers the way the previous interview turned out. Sungjin fixes things. He fixes Jaehyung. He patches up his broken ego, hugs him so tight he wounds back in place. Next thing he knows, Jaehyung is being handed a schedule for his training and he comes home to Sungjin crying.

 

                He comes home to Sungjin.

 

                Jaehyung curls himself into Sungjin's arms, cries his heart out because he finally landed a job he wanted. He clings onto Sungjin, whispering thank you against the shorter boy's shoudler over and over and over again. And Sungjin just laughs, holds him tighter than Jaehyung’s holding him and says, casually, "You deserve this, Jae."

               

                Sungjin becomes home.

 

               


	2. Lights and Drunk Nights

**_III. His eyes are the only Christmas lights that deserve to be seen all year long_ **

****

                “Do you really think this is necessary?” Jaehyung is practically skipping down the isle of Chirstmas decorations, Sungjin following close behind, still not convinced that they should be doing this in the first place. “I don’t even know if our old, grumpy land lord would allow this.”  
  
                It’s the second week of December 2016 and Jaehyung insists that they need to decorate their apartment with “A shit ton of Christmas lights!” which Sungjin wasn’t able to say no to for reasons he has yet to come into terms with. _Jesus, has he always been this cute._ There was already a small, crooked and poorly decorated Christmas tree in their living room and an odd-looking Santa Claus stuck to the front door that Younghyun and Jaehyung had spent an entire weekend making with scrap paper and who-knows-what-else. Apparently, those weren’t enough and Jaehyung had bugged his roommate for days, every single time he comes home from work, to let him decorate the small patch of yard in front of their shared apartment. He likes to think he’s immune to Jaehyung whining and pouting by now, but the next thing he knows, Sungjin is being dragged out into the streets towards the department store nearby to buy, as the elder had so enthusiastically exclaimed, a shit ton of Christmas lights.

 

                “This is absolutely necessary! We’re literally the only ones who have not decorated their yard in the neighborhood. I can’t be the dude that did not have a nice yard for Christmas!” There’s already about 4 packs of lights in Jaehyung’s arms as he turns to the other boy with his lower lip jutted out to a pout. Sungjin trips on nothing. “We can bribe Mr. Kim with cookies. I’m sure he can’t say no to me.” This only earns a snort in reply but Sungjin has given up on arguing. Besides, maybe decorating the front yard with Jaehyung could be nice. _And domestic-_ No. He pats his cheeks to try to clear his head as he follows the elder as he picks out way too many lights. By the time they pay for their decorations, Sungjin ends up with 3 full paper bags of Christmas goodies and he thinks he really should learn to say no to Jaehyung sometimes.

 

               

                They only have a week before Christmas and both are already on holiday mode and off work. Jaehyung with two weeks’ worth of Holiday vacation from the studio, and Sungjin just finishing the editing from his last photoshoot. Last time Sungjin checked, most of the yard was covered with at least 3 inches of snow but apparently Jaehyung has managed to shovel most of it off before dark. He’s busy untangling another set of Christmas light when his attention is called by an overly-enthusiastic Jaehyung standing next to the small bush now wrapped in fairy lights. There’s also a row of star-shaped lights hung over the ledge on their window and a neon red and green sign right below it that read "Merry Christmas!” Sungjin nearly drops what he’s holding when he looks at his friend, cheeks flushed because of the cold and eyes bright, twinkling as the multiple lights reflect in Jaehyung’s eyes.

 

                “What do you think? I did a good job, didn’t I?” It takes Sungjin way too long to reply but Jaehyung doesn’t seem to notice as he continues to admire his own work.

 

                “Yeah. Beautiful.”

 

 

                But, Sungjin wasn’t looking at the lights.  

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _**IV.** _ **_He has a walk that can make an atheist believe in God just long enough to say god damn._ **

****

                Jaehyung has already had way too much tequila and it’s only 10 in the evening.

 

              They’ve all gathered in Dowoon’s house for their New Year’s Eve countdown party and Sungjin had to stay behind for a while to cause he had to revise a couple of edits for a client. Jaehyung went ahead because he really didn’t want Younghyun to finish all the drinks before he even gets there- which has happened multiple times. As soon as he barges into the front door of their youngest friends’ house, the place was already packed with people, most of whom he does not know. He spots his best friend on the couch, comfortably seated on his boyfriend’s lap as he downs another shot of what Jaehyung assumes is vodka.

 

              “Starting the fun without me? I’m hurt.” Younghyun is red all over his face but nowhere near drunk, for sure. Wonpil, Dowoon’s college best friend, comes up behind Jaehyung and hands him a shot which he gladly takes before settling down on the empty space at the end of the couch. “Catch up then!” Younghyun hands him another shot and, really, who was he to decline. Dowoon practically yells over the loud music playing, arms wrapped comfortably around Younghyun as he leans towards Jaehyung to ask, “Where’s your boyfriend?” To which the younger gets a forehead flick in response. Jaehyung's glad that the he can blame the blush on his cheeks on the alcohol, rather than the heat rising under his skin, as he downs another shot passed to him by someone he doesn’t really recognize. Sungjin’s not around to get him to slow down and an hour and way too much drinks later, Jaehyung is already dancing, or flailing, on top of the coffee table as the speakers blast loudly.

 

              “Is Sungjin coming or not?” This time, Wonpil asks. A now relatively calm Jaehyung only manages to wave a dismissive hand while downing two consecutive tequila shots before slurring and tripping over his words, “Why do you-” he pauses midway and lets out a hiccup and a giggle “keep asking me? He’s not my boyfriend!” There’s a group of people yelling and cheering from across the room where Younghyun and a couple of Dowoon’s friends are playing beer pong, a bunch of people making out here and there as the clock strikes closer to midnight, and Sungjin is still nowhere to be seen. Wonpil soo  finds himself wrapped in Jaehyung’s arms as the intoxicated boy whines, his breath reeking of alcohol, “Why isn’t he my boyfriend!” and he has to slap the elder's cheek a couple of times just to get him to stop.

 

              The four of them eventually migrate to the surprisingly empty couch, Younghyun back on Donwoon’s lap and Jaehyung glaring at the couple as he takes a large gulp of the beer he’s holding. His vision is already blurry and the other three seem to be equally as smashed, bursting into a fit of laughter as the youngest of the bunch nudges Jaehyung’s side when he notices his eyes, “I swear to god, if you and Sungjin hyung stop being complete idiots, you wouldn’t be a drunk and single man during New Years.”

                “Hey!” Wonpil tosses a throw pillow to Dowoon’s general direction but misses by a lot, “Jae isn’t the only one single, watch it.” Younghyun watches the exchange in complete amusement, buzzed but sober enough to be the only one to remember what happens tonight. “God ain’t listening, Dowoon.” Jaehyung retorts, managing to punch Younghyun’s arm instead of Dowoon’s.

 

                “Alright! How about this.” Jaehyung pulls off his jacket as he gets up on his feet, stumbling a little as he does, and points directly at the door. “If Sungjin walks in at exactly 12 midnight, I’m going to fucking kiss him.” It could just be the alcohol speaking but his heart starts thumping so loud, he thinks he might be sobering up. “Deal. If you chicken out, you’re staying to clean the place up!” Jaehyung isn’t sure why he agrees, or why he even started the deal in the first place, but he chances a glance at the digital clock on the wall that reads 11:57 and he thinks to himself, _I’m not drunk enough for this._ He downs the rest of his beer and steals a shot one of the strangers next to him is holding, letting the alcohol burn down his throat just as the clock strikes 11:58. Everyone starts to cheer, people heading out to the balcony to wait for the fireworks and Jaehyung’s heart is beating faster than it should as he glances over to the door, half hoping Sungjin would show up and half hoping he won’t. 11:59 and he thinks he’s fine, things like this only happen in the movies. He watches as his friends walk towards the window by the kitchen, looking up into the sky as the New Year countdown begins.  
  
                **_10! 9!_** His head starts to spin. He may not be sober enough to think clearly but his heart seems to know what’s going on. **_8! 7!_** He’s not coming, he’s not coming. It’s okay. Maybe it’s not the time. **_6! 5!_** Jaehyung turns towards the door. _God, I wish he comes. **4! 3!**_  The door knob turns, the door pushing open and Jaehyung isn’t sure why he’s holding his breath. **_2!_**  Sungjin. **_1!_** Just as the room erupts into loud screaming of Happy New year, Sungjin walks in and Jaehyung curses under his breath as the younger boy pushes his hair away from his eyes and spots him in the crowd. Jaehyung's knees start to grow weak as Sungjin approaches cause, _shit, shit, shit._

****

He hears Younghyun yell from where he is, something along the lines of “Go get him tiger,” and he takes a deep breath then lets the alcohol do the work. Jaehyung thinks he's just doing this cause he really doesn’t want to clean up after this party. But part of him knew that's just an excuse, and the next second, he’s grabbing a fistful of Sungjin’s shirt, drawing him in for a clumsy kiss.

 

                That clears his head way too quick for his liking and he stumbles back, skin hot and head clouded. But before he could bring himself to apologize, strong arms wrap around his smaller frame, pulling him back in and oh?  _oh-_

                Sungjin's lips find his this time; slow, careful, gentle and it knocks the air right out of Jaehyung's lungs better than any amount of alcohol he intakes could ever do. When Sungjin pulls away, he finds himself chasing after the younger's lips, suddenly hyper aware of everything around him but Jaehyung allows himself to melt into the other's arms.

 

 

                He may be drunk off his ass but he’s definitely going to remember this cause, _God damn._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Me? Updating a fic? Who the heck am I?  
> -This is a mess but I hope y'all enjoy!!  
> -I literally did not proof read this so I'm sorry for all the typos and shit D:

**Author's Note:**

> \- I LOVE ME SOME PARK BROS AKLSDFKAS  
> \- There's so little park bros fics i am : Deprived  
> \- I miss day6 and I just want to let out my feelings!!  
> \- I update really, really, really slow- I'm sorry D:  
> \- this fic is a mess but i hope people like it anyways


End file.
